Of Secrets and Shadows
by Myvampirepuppy
Summary: Kaito had thought it would be just another day. He never imagined it would be his last one free. -Crappy summary. Contains character death.


**Hi peoples. I've had this in my computer as a plot outline for a while and decided to do it today because I was bored. If you like to listen to music while you read, the song this came from is "What You Mean to Me" by Christopher Wilde.**

**Disclaimer. Yes, I **_**do**_** own Magic Kaito. I wish.

* * *

**

Kuroba Kaito grinned as he walked the familiar streets to his house, Nakamori Aoko at his side.

"Kaito, what are you so happy about now?" She asked, though it had a whining tone to it.

"It's nothing, nothing," he laughed. After all, he couldn't tell her that he was anticipating the thrill of the Kaitou Kid heist—his heist—that night. His friend looked suspicious.

"What are you planning for tomorrow?"

"What makes you think I'm planning?"

"The only times I've ever seen you with that look are when you're planning some prank or another and right after you've done it."

"Not this time," Kaito said, unlocking his door and pushing it open with a call of "Tadaimasu!"

A voice welcomed him home from elsewhere while Aoko followed him in.

"Hey, Aoko, mind waiting for me upstairs? I have to go talk to kaa-san about something." She agreed, climbing the steps next to the door while he moved toward the source of the voice.

"Kaito. How are you?"

"Kaa-san, you know how the heist's tonight?"

"Yes, do you need me to help you?"

"Not at the heist itself, no, but would you mind helping me by waiting with my spare clothes? There isn't anything too suspicious about a car parked at the coffee shop next door."

"Oh, of course. Anything I can do."

"Thanks, kaa-san," he said, heading for his room where he knew Aoko would be waiting. Therefore, it struck him as odd that she wasn't there, when his eyes caught something. _'Oh, kami, no…'_

The painting that hid the secret room with all his tricks and surprises had flipped, no longer showing a picture of his father, Kuroba Toichi, as a stage magician. Now it displayed the same man, except for that he was in the hat and monocle of the Kaitou Kid. Carefully, he applied pressure to the familiar, if slightly worn from use, point, causing the portrait to flip. He stepped through the opening created to find Aoko standing in front of him, swirls of emotion in her eyes. He found there horror, shock, anger, sadness, and most prevalent was pain. He saw why; it must have been hard to fight them off, especially when he remembered that Kid's costume was rigged to pop out of the closet when the painting was flipped. If that were not enough, there was the all-too-familiar explanation being recited. "…Kaito, I made this message so that when you found this room you would know what you had gotten into. I hope that you will take up this duty and bring back the Kaitou Kid." He edged up to her warily and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Aoko. It's not what you—okay, it probably is what you think."

"It's true, then? You really are?"

"Yeah. And if you heard that tape through, you know by now that I did not want this. Just give me a chance to—"

She pulled a phone from her pocket and began to dial a number Kaito knew quite well. She was calling her father to tell him all about how her closest friend was her worst enemy. She put the receiver to her ear and waited for someone to pick up. "It's not going to work. You don't get reception in this room. Try again once you get out."

"Wait, you're not—"

"No, I'm not going to try and take the phone from you. To be honest, I was going to tell you about this at some point myself, though I didn't anticipate it would be this early. If you chose to tell your father, that would be that. I promised myself I wouldn't run. Despite that it's earlier than I planned, that promise still holds true. Whatever the charges are, I'll accept them. Besides, I've always wondered how your dad would react to finally having the same person he had been tricked and fooled by for twenty years."

"Well then, would you show me how to get out of here?" He could tell she was trying to detach herself, to come to terms with this.

"Sure." He laughed, though it sounded hollow and void of emotion, as if he were doing it just so he wouldn't cry. Kaito turned back to the painting and pushed once more in the place that was just a little bit more faded. Helping her back through the opening, she retried the phone and the call went through. "Tou-san? You need to come here. Kaito's house. It has to do with Kid. Bye." She ended the conversation and looked to her once-friend. "You have ten minutes, _Kid_."

He flinched at the use of the name, though he headed down the stairs to speak once more with his mother. "Kaa-san, Aoko found me out. Her dad's coming in a few minutes. But about the secret room. There's a button under my desk; if you see anyone suspicious watching you, I want you to press it and run. Get somewhere safe. Get out of Japan if you can." He whispered.

She nodded, sending him off to wait with Aoko. The remaining eight minutes passed at a crawl, when the doorknob finally turned to reveal Nakamori Ginzo. Kaito stood in front of the officer's daughter, ever-present Poker Face hardened into a wall of steel showing no one anything but a blank slate of a face. He cocked his head to one side, asking a silent question. _"Is it true? You're Kid?"_ The other nodded, holding out his wrists and allowing the cuffs to be slipped on. He came quietly and sat through the paperwork, now on a full display to the rest of the office, most of whom were amazed by his presence, if a little confused. After all, they'd never seen Kaitou Kid out of uniform before. It felt like forever, but at last he was led out and into a room he had almost never been inside of before, except on a tour he had been on once. The windows were reflective and it contained only a simple table and two chairs. He took a seat on one side, and Ginzo was about to join him when the door slammed open. "Keibu! Is it true? Did you really catch Kid?"

"Yeah, it's true." Kaito said from his place.

"Wait, wait, wait, Kaito-kun? _You're_ Kid?"

"What's so surprising about it? In fact, I'm amazed you didn't get it earlier. You've all seen me at least once without my disguises in one way or another, and even if you haven't, you should have been able to guess."

The officer shifted into a wary position, knowing full well that the boy in front of him was an internationally wanted criminal who could escape at any moment. "Don't worry, I'm not going to run. If you don't trust my word, though, go ahead and set up whatever traps you like."

He backed out of the room, eyes locked on Kaito the whole time, before closing the door.

"Well, hopefully we can begin uninterrupted now." He said, taking on the persona of Kid in an effort to lighten the guilt on Nakamori for having to arrest his daughter's friend.

"Yeah, right. We're going to get more than just him. The entire office probably knows that Kid's here by now."

As if on cue, voices began calling from outside and the door opened once more, this time admitting the remainder of the Task Force, the only police who could come close to predicting Kid's next move. "Is it true, keibu? Have you finally caught—" They saw the person who he believed to be the thief they had spent years trying to catch. "Kuroba-kun? You're joking, aren't you?"

"No, he isn't. I fully admit to being Kaitou Kid," Kaito said. "And I promised myself that whenever I was finally caught, I would accept whatever the punishment was."

"That's very noble, but it doesn't change what you've done." Ginzo looked to his team. "Are you going to stay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Fine." His attention returned to Kaito. "Give me the whole story, from the beginning."

"I can't tell you from the birth of Kid, but I can give you all that I've done."

"That'll have to do."

The thief began to speak of a secret room in his own house that he had never known about, of his father's explanation, of his heists, and even gave some hints as to how he had done them all, allowing the police to guess. He told them about snipers, a group of people seeking a certain jewel (He did not specify Pandora, as that would raise more questions and put everyone else at risk), how they sought his assistance, how he denied it, and how they had gone after his life. He made sure to exclude the shrunken detective in the story, as it was not his choice to say.

"There were people trying to kill you?"

"Yeah. They thought I was my dad."

The Inspector nodded to one of the guests present, who left to make sure that Kaito would be safer than most, environment adapted to discourage anyone who might try to silence him. "That's quite a position to be in, particularly considering your age. Right now, you're supposed to worry about college and getting a solid girlfriend, not whether you're going to make it to see tomorrow."

"No kidding. But since when was life that fair?"

He smiled before reforming his face into a stern expression once more. He looked to two of the members in the room, silently ordering them to take the thief to his new home. "I believe we're through here."

The other stood and followed his escorts out. They led him to an empty detention cell, watched by several cameras and three guards already. "You set up a special place just for me?" He feigned awe and stepped inside, settling himself on the bed and closing his eyes as the door closed. _'Goodbye, keibu.'_ He thought as sleep took hold of him.

**The next morning…**

"Keibu! Keibu!"

"What is it?" Ginzo asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"It's –it's Kid, sir!"

The man straightened. "Has he escaped?"

"N-no, sir, but…you need to come see it."

He followed the officer to Kid's cell, only to pale at what he saw. On the ground was Kuroba Kaito, and he could be asleep if it weren't for the small, neat hole in his head. "Let me in there!" He ordered, and the barred door swung open before him. Next to Kaito's body was a simple piece of paper. _"My luck is gone now; the moonlight no longer keeps away the shadows. Do not seek Them, and you should be safe."_ It read, signed with the doodle the task force knew well.

* * *

**And…crappy ending, but that's never been my strong point. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews always welcome.**


End file.
